The objective of this proposed research is to improve the effectiveness of outpatient drug abuse treatment for cocaine-dependent individuals and to thereby reduce the risk of HIV transmission. The specific objectives are to test and compare the effectiveness of three treatment models for cocaine-dependent individuals including a standardized program of group psycho-educational services, a program of intensive individualized services, and a program of basic counseling services. In addition, the effectiveness of the combined use of two antidepressant medications, amantadine and desipramine, will be compared to a placebo for the treatment of cocaine use within each of the three treatment programs. AIDS education and training in risk reduction behavior will be included in all of the treatment programs and all patients will be encouraged to participate in self-help groups such as NA, CA and AA. Eight hundred (800) cocaine-dependent male and female adults referred to the District of Columbia Alcohol and Drug Abuse Services Administration who volunteer to participate in this study will be randomly assigned to one of six treatment groups for a period of four months in a 3 x 2 factorial design with double blind medication conditions. Assessments of severity of drug use, life adjustment, high risk behavior for HIV transmission, depression, psychological adjustment, and other variables will be conducted by an independent evaluation team prior to treatment, immediately following treatment and at follow-up six months after treatment is completed. Dropout and relapse rates will also be examined throughout the study.